Come, Join Us (Script)
This transcript is for the prologue chapter of KvD: Legends Awakening, "Come, Join Us". "Marco is found lying in a fields of Delyra with no memory. After he helps Sokara fend off a band of brigands, he is welcomed into the Shepherds as a dracoknight/tactician." —Opening Narration. Opening Movie: Second Meeting (The scene opens to clear view of Sokara and Koshka walking on Falcon Claw Road. Castle Delyra in a distance is visible in the background.) Koshka: The next time we plan for a heroic scene, let me be leader. I know I could follow you in being a hero. Sokara: Like you're doing it right now. I'd rather let you stay in the castle with Maline and Kelamus. Infact, I want Delyra to have a third messenger. You'd fit to be the string that sews the cloth in one tie of victory. (Sokara pokes Koshka, making his little sister laugh with uncontrollable joy. It fades off when she silently stares at the swaying grasslands of Delyra, where a shape was lying motionless on the field.) Sokara: Something wrong, sis? Koshka: Sokara, we have to do something... (The black splits in the middle - the player is seeing the cutscene from a waking person's perspective. They can make out two shadows: both male and female apparently.) Sokara: What do you propose we do? Koshka: I... I dunno... probably we call the infimary. (The waking person's eyes open completely, and the figures come into focus. They realize that the person has awoken.) Sokara: I see you're awake now. Koshka: Hey there! Sokara: There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. his hand out to the person Give me your hand. (The person obliges, and grasps Sokara's hand. As Sokara pulls them up, the player notices a strange mark on the back of the person's hand.] '' ''(Movie ends) '' ''(The camera changes to view Sokara, Koshka, Demiri, and Marco in the middle of the field.) Sokara: Are you all right? You seem heavily flustered with sleep. Marco: Y-Yes... Thank you, Sokara. Sokara: You finally know who I am? Marco: No, actually. I... It's strange... Your name, it just...came to me in a flash... Sokara: ...Hmm, how curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here to the continent of Akardos? Marco: My name is... It's... Hmm? Play it out, Marc. This guy is just messing with my mind. Sokara: ...You don't remember your own name? Marco: I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly? Koshka: *snaps finger to attention* Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia! Demiri: It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember Stormfang's name, but not your own? Marco: *splutters* B-But it's the truth! Sokara: ...What if it IS true, Demiri? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then? Demiri: Just the same, Stormfang. I must emphasize with caution. Don't to let a wolf into our flock. Sokara: Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there. Marco: Wait just one moment. Do I have a stay in this? Sokara: Peace, my friend—I promise we'll hear all on what you have to say back in town. Now come. (Scene changes to Sokara, Koshka, Demiri, and Marco walking along Falcon Claw Road.] Marco: What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner? Wearing invisible cuffs to make me look like an idiot? Sokara: Hah! No, you'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Delyra. Marco: Is that where we are? Delyra? Demiri: You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this outstanding actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing... Sokara: Demiri, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Delyra. Our ruler, Arcturakos, is called the Elightened Truth or exalt. I suppose proper introductions are to be in order... My name is Sokara or Stormfang—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Koshka. Koshka: I am not delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick headed sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening! Marco: Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor? Sokara: Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Demiri the Guardian Dueler here. Demiri: A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise. Marco: I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Marco Rubio. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved. Sokara: Marco? Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost on our way to town. Once we— Koshka: Sokara, look! (Everyone turns to face what she's pointing at. The screen briefly shifts to the Southtown - the settlement is on fire. The screen changes back to Sokara's group.) Sokara: Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Demiri, Koshka! Quickly! Demiri: What about him, milord? Sokara: Unless he's on Arcane as well, it can wait! Demiri: Aptly put, milord. Koshka: Let's go already! (The three Shepherds run ahead, leaving Marco standing there.) Marco: But what about— Hmm... (After a brief moment of indecision, Marco runs after them.) Battle (The battle screen moves to the brigand leader, Halton, in front of the town's main hall.) Halton: Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Delyran types! Ain't that right, lass? Maiden: S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP! (On cue, Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri appear on the bottom-left corner of the battlefield.) Koshka: Sokara, we have to end thier ruthless acts now! Sokara: Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again and red snaking to blue will eventually fade away... (Marco appears beside them.) Marco: Wait! Sokara: Marco! You followed us! Why? Marco: I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me. Sokara: Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close! Demiri: Remember, Marco, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us 0 Nerado. It's kill or be killed. When the player chooses to move Marco: Sokara: So, Marco, I see you wield a sword. Is it— Wait, is that a tome? ...You know magic by any chance? Marco: I...believe so? I suppose I should check. Sokara: You "believe so"? Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being... Marco: No, I can control it. I'm sure. Now, how did this work again? Ah, yes... When the player chooses to move Koshka: Koshka: We'll see who's delicate! I may not be able to attack like Sokara, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, thanks to my trusty staff! You just tell me where to go, Marco. Turn 2 Sokara: Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated. Marco: Indeed. Timely use of a staff or a vulnerary herb should prevent the worst. Choose Sokara on Turn 3 or later: Sokara: Still with us, Marco? Marco: Hmm... It's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can "see" things. Sokara: See things? Like what? Marco: The enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle... I must have studied this somewhere. Sokara: So, you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance? Marco: Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more, if I apply myself... Turn 4 Sokara: Are you all right, Marco? Don't rush right into danger. Marco: I'm fine, Sokara. Don't worry. Sokara: You've lent us your strength, and that makes you a friend. Having an ally by my side gives me courage. Marco: Thank you, but...I think there's more to it than that. Sokara: What do you mean? Marco: I believe there's a tactical advantage to fighting side by side... It's fuzzy... Wait, yes: working in pairs improves strength, defense, speed... Yes, yes, I'm sure of it! Engaging Halton Halton: Here, sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter! (with any unit) Halton: Bwaaargh! (upon defeat) After Battle Marco: Well, that's the end of that. Koshka: Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy Solaris, Marco! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do? Sokara: You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure. Demiri: Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here? Marco: I understand your skepticism, Sir Demiri. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know. Sokara: You fought to save Delyran lives. My heart says that's enough. Demiri: And your mind, Stormfang? Will you now heed its council as well? Sokara: Demiri, the Shepherds could use someone with Marco's talents. We have brigands and unruly neighbors, all looking to paint our soil red. Would you really have us lose such an worthy dracoknight/ tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be have an extremely straightforward with a strong tie to our group. It's only starting with one string at a time. Marco: Th-thank you, Sokara. Sokara: So how about it? Will you join us, Marco? Marco: I would be honored to help out. (Scene change) Demiri: Did you notice, Stormfang? The brigands spoke with a Gudorian accent. Marco: Gudorian? What's that? Sokara: Gudora is Delyra's westerly neighbor. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war. Koshka: And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless... Demiri: They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgment. Koshka: I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll get used to all this. Villager: Stormfang, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast! Demiri: A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Delyrus. ------ (The group stay in a clearing near Knem forest) Koshka: Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Demiri, it's nearly dark! Demiri: When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"? Koshka: Demiri? Sometimes I hate you. Marco: You've quite the stern lieutenant there. Koshka: Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others! Sokara: Demiri only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe. Marco: Duly noted. Demiri: *Ahem* You do realize I AM still present? Sokara: Oh, we realize. Marco: Heh heh. Demiri: Stormfang remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going? Sokara: All right, all right. Ready to go, Marco? The capital isn't far. > To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts